


My Sunflower

by LoveIslandFan777



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIslandFan777/pseuds/LoveIslandFan777
Summary: When Rui was selected to participate in Love Island 2019, he just expected a fancy vacation surrounded by a lot of hotties. What will happen when a certain Bombshell enters the Villa and shakes things upFanfic starring a male MC, but the female MC (Demi) is there as well. The order of appearance of some characters from the original game may vary.
Relationships: Priya/Male Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 14





	1. Introducing the Bombshell

**[Day 1 - 11:00 AM - FIREPIT]**

**Josie:** So, why are handsome boys like you still single?

 **Rocco:** To be honest, in my spiritual journey, I have encountered millions of old trout, and I am more of a rainbow fish, you know? I need someone who can keep me on my toes

 **Josie:** That's ... Interesting ...

[The other three boys and I exchange curious glances, there is a pause]

 **Gary:** Ehem ... well, in my case most of the girls I fancy after a couple of dates decide that they only see me as a friend, that or my nan ends up driving them away

 **Josie:** Yes, it certainly is difficult to discern if what is a good friendship can evolve into something else. Although personally I do not believe that one thing excludes the other, for many girls their ideal man; in addition to being their love, is also their best friend

 **Gary:** Are you saying that from personal experience, Mrs. Wilson? [Smile]

 **Josie:** [blushes] Hehe, it's easier to believe something when it happens to you, isn't it?

If I can find someone to make me feel like this here, I would be very lucky. I thought as I lost the thread of the conversation. It has been a month since I received the message that I had been selected to participate in Love Island 2019. Despite the fact that I; a 28-year-old financial advisor, didn't have much hope in terms of finding his soul mate on a TV show, nor was I going to refuse to spend a luxury vacation in a Spanish villa surrounded by beautiful girls. And I definitely need this vacation. Since I had started working, I could not remember the last time that I was able to relax for more than a few seconds without my bosses or a client contacting me to ask about some budget.

 **Harry:** Rui? [Waves his hand in front of my face] Josie wants to know why you're still single

 **Rui:** I can't escape this, right? [I laughed slightly]. The truth is that I recently ended a relationship of several years

 **Ibrahim:** Bro, I'm sorry [He rests his hand on my shoulder]

 **Rui:** It's okay, we actually ended up on good terms, we both recognized that it was the best for both of us to go separate ways. Now I would like to meet someone with whom I can establish myself for real

 **Josie:** Thank goodness you're in the right place, Rui. Right now you will meet five beautiful and single ladies with whom you will live for the next 8 weeks. Who knows, one of them may be the one.

 **Rui:** It would be great [I forced a smile]

The fact that Josie Williams; winner of the first season and current host of the show managed to find love was as likely as winning the lottery. Well, 50K to be specific. After answering all the questions, we lined up in front of the pool.

 **Josie:** Let´s meet the first girl, this is Hope

 **Hope:** Hey guys, it's great to be here!

Hope wore very colorful clothes and quite particular makeup, we were both office workers but certainly with very different styles. After introducing herself and checking all the guys for a few seconds, she made eye contact with me.

 **Hope:** Hi handsome, you are probably one of the sexiest guys I have ever met. What is your name?

 **Rui:** My name is Rui. Nice to meet you, Hope [I said politely]

Although Hope was in fact very fit, there was something about her that did not quite convince me

 **Josie:** Now Hope, let's ask the guys to step forward if ...

 **Hope:** I choose Rui! [She said ignoring Josie completely]

 **Josie:** Hun, okay, but we need to shoot the whole scene for the show [she said, clearly angry about the interruption]

While we were doing the scene again, I pretended to take a step forward so as not to make her feel bad, if she was going to choose me anyway… After that, we met the other girls: Lottie, a goth girl, Marisol; who seemed more like the bookworm type, and Hannah, who looked much less her actual age. They chose Rocco, Gary and Ibrahim respectively, leaving Harry by himself. Finally, Josie introduced the last girl

 **Demi:** Hi guys [Smiles flirtatiously], my name is Demi, nice to meet you

The last girl's voice was… sexy, and of the five girls she was probably the fittest of all. But putting that aside, there was something in particular about Demi that held your attention since you met her. The other boys didn't even bother to hide their interest as they looked her up and down.

 **Lottie:** You're lucky, Demi. Your boy is very cute [She said referring to Harry, who looked like he had hit the jackpot. Demi didn't answer, as Harry, Rocco, Gary and I stepped forward]

 **Josie:** Someone is popular! [She grins as I feel Hope glaring behind me]. Now Demi, you can choose Harry, or any of the guys who are already in a couple [She introduced us one by one], the decision is yours

 **Demi:** [Paused a moment to think, looking at us]. Although Harry is very attractive, this other boy is more my type on paper, so I choose Rui

 **Hope:** Demi! But I chose him first, can't you pick Harry?

 **Lottie:** That's right Demi, not cool [She glared at her]. I thought we agreed to respect the girl code

 **Demi** : _You_ guys agreed to do that. I have come to find the one, so I do not see the need to play it safe

 **Marisol:** That is something I agree with. You two are lucky you didn't choose Gary, otherwise I would have stolen him [She declared with a wink]

 **Josie:** That means Demi and Rui are a couple. Hope, as your partner has been stolen you will couple up with Harry

Hope glared at Demi for a moment before positioning herself next to Harry. In her place now stood Demi, while Hope and Lottie glared daggers in the distance.

 **Demi:** I _hope_ you didn't mind [she whispered to me, smiling] I couldn't resist

 **Rui:** You're a cheeky one [I smiled back] I already like you

 **Josie:** Now that you are in your first couples, take this chance to get to know each other better. However, remember that this is Love Island and anything can happen. Have a good time, I'll see you very soon

After Josie left the scene, we all started to chat for a bit. Gary, Rocco and Harry talked about what they were looking for in a girl and Hannah mentioned that she was looking for a fairy tale prince. Gary didn't seem happy about that. After finishing the bottle of bubbly and having lunch, all couples dispersed to talk privately.

**[Day 1 - 03:00 PM - TERRACE]**

**Demi:** I'm glad to be alone for a moment, so the girls can start talking shit about me behind my back, not that I give two fucks

 **Rui:** [Laughed] I admit that that was a bold move, no one can say you don't have the guts. So tell me a little about yourself, Demi

 **Demi:** Well, apart from the fact that I'm 27 and a voice actress [I already knew that], I was born and grew up in Ireland, but right now I'm living in Oxford doing voiceovers for a video game

 **Rui:** That's right, the first thing I noticed when you introduced yourself was your voice, it's very particular and in a good way

 **Demi:** Sexy maybe? [Looks at me flirtatiously]

 **Rui:** I wasn't going to say it, but I guess they tell you often [I rub the back of my neck, blushing]. But it must be a lot of fun being a voice actress, my life is pretty boring in comparison. I spend all day in a office doing accounts and; at night, I am almost always at home watching Netflix. Is it possible that I have heard you in a series without realizing?

 **Demi:** Hehe, this is my dreamed job [she says proudly], although before I specialized in this I also used to be a stage actress. But I don't think you've heard me on Netflix, unless you are into animated series.

 **Rui:** Actually I _am_ a fan, my favorite is Young Justice. If they didn't exist, I'd have to watch romance stories all the time feeling single as fuck.

 **Demi:** Eating pizza or a pot of ice cream while having an existential crisis, right?

 **Rui:** Totally [grins] I´m glad you chose me, you seem like my kind of trouble. Was there something in particular about me that caught your eye?

 **Demi:** Well, ignoring the fact that you are very handsome, the truth is that I like older guys. After you, I think the others are ... 21-23 years old? Although Harry in particular looks 15, sorry not sorry

 **Rui:** Interesting, I see why you didn't want to be with him. I can imagine the memes of poor little shit Harry whipped by his savage Cougar

 **Demi:** Exactly [laughs]. My summer of love has just started, I don't want the FBI to come and arrest me for child harassment [She looks at me pretending to make a serious face, but from there we both burst into laughter]

We hang out together for a while, until we hear Lottie's voice

 **Lottie:** A Text!

We hurried to the pool, where everyone else have gathered

Islanders,

It´s time to pop the cork on your sauciest secrets in today´s challenge “A LOT OF BOTTLE!”

#puckerup  
  
---  
  
**Marisol:** #Puckerup? It seems that there will be some snogging

 **Rocco:** I am not opposed to the idea [says looking flirtatiously at the girls, Lottie glares at him]

 **Hannah:** Is no one concerned about the secrets part?

 **Harry:** But that's the best part! [Hope rolls her eyes, looking as worried as almost everyone else does]

We go to the challenge area, where there is a circle on the floor divided into six sections, with a bottle in the middle. There is also a board and a large bottle of bubbly behind. The boys position ourselves in a circle slot each while Lottie reads secrets about the girls, and then spins the bottle. Whoever lands on must kiss the girl to whom he thinks the secret belongs; if he gets it right, we get a point.

 **Rocco:** And what stops us from kissing any girl we want?

 **Lottie:** If you mean me, go ahead. But if you want to win, I don't recommend it [she smiles half flirtatious, half threatening]

 **Gary:** Whoever wins is not that important though, it's just for a laugh

 **Harry:** The result _is_ important Gary, you have to win in life to be successful!

Yup, Demi made the right decision. Next Lottie spun the bottle, which landed on Gary

 **Lottie:** Ok Gary. You have to find the girl who… [She is expressionless] "Watched Titanic more than 200 times"

 **Gary:** Wow, is this a free round? [He said before kissing Hannah gently, she reciprocated awkwardly]

 **Hannah:** I love Titanic, but I don't remember watching the movie so many times ... [She said blushing]

 **Ibrahim:** Really? My money was on Hannah too

 **Lottie:** Actually ... [Peels the tape from the card, revealing that it said "LOTTIE"]

 **Rocco:** I never would have guessed [He looks at Lottie fascinated]

 **Lottie:** It's my favorite movie, okay? [She says blushing], anyway there's no point for Gary. [The second spin lands on Ibrahim]. Ok Rahim, you must kiss the girl who: “Last year had 2 boyfriends and a girlfriend” [The boys looked at each other, surprised. Ibrahim thinks about it for a moment, then kisses Marisol]

 **Marisol:** Yes, it was me [She says somehow embarrassed while Lottie double checks by removing the tape]

Then she explained that she was bisexual and last year was a "social experiment", or so I think. I really wasn´t paying attention]

 **Lottie:** Well played, one point to the boys.

After Harry guessed that Hope had been kicked out of a waterpark, and Rocco found out; after snogging Lottie, that Hannah had a tiger spider as a pet; to everyone's surprise, the bottle fell on me.

 **Lottie:** Alright Rui, you have to kiss the girl that… the fuck? [She looked at the card clearly puzzled]

 **Hope:** Ehh… what does it say? [She seems nervous, for some reason]

 **Lottie:** … have to kiss the girl who: "Used to be a porn actress" 

Everyone's jaws dropped; including mine. I tried to process it for a moment, when I noticed someone´s particular face. I was shocked at the beginning, but after a bit a perfectly reasonable explanation occurred to me. I walked over to Demi and snogged her, to everyone's surprise

 **Demi:** Hehe, was it that obvious? 

**Rui:** I see why you are not a stage actress anymore [I laugh] you suck at hiding facial expressions

 **Demi:** Agreed, guilty as charged [She blushed and stuck out her tongue]

 **Hannah:** Really? [The boys and Marisol looked between fascinated and slightly aroused]

 **Demi:** Yeah, I have made a couple of voiceovers for erotic games. In the industry you have to be versatile [She says proudly]

 **Lottie:** Ohh… Ohh! That makes more sense [smiles with realization]

 **Gary:** Yeah… what did you say the name of this game was, Demi? [We all laugh]

The game continues and this time the bottle lands on Ibrahim again

 **Lottie:** Alright Rahim, you have to kiss the girl who: "Used to be a professional model"

 **Ibrahim:** Wow, that's really cool [He stopped to think for a moment, to finally kiss Hope]

 **Hope:** Thanks, hun. But it's not me... I do have the technique though [She does some poses as Demi and I jointly roll our eyes]

 **Lottie:** Let's see who it's about [She removes the tape, which reveals the name “PRIYA”]

 **Harry:** Who?

Instantly, the label wrapping the huge bubbly bottle; that until a moment ago seemed to be part of the scenery, breaks down revealing a stunning woman. Starting from her almond-shaped eyes that resembled those of a lion watching its prey and her coppery auburn hair that waved dramatically, to her tanned skin, her sensual curves and her breasts, naturally. All of her was sublime.

 **Priya:** Hi everyone! I´m so excited to meet you all! [Grins]

Her presence swept through like a hurricane, hitting all my senses. Calling it attraction at first glance would be fair, but at the time, there was no way to tell the impact this bombshell would have over all of us. I just knew I was definitely there for it.


	2. Liar Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demi and Rui receive a reward, as the Bombshell makes a tough call

**[DAY 2 - 12:00 M – CONFESSIONAL ROOM N°1]**

**AJ:** These are the rules, each of you can see a confessional recorded yesterday or today. As you are going to be in different rooms, the other will not know which one you saw. Understood?

**Demi:** Crystal clear. I can't believe we actually have a decent reward for winning that challenge.

**Rui:** I don't believe it either [smile], I thought that the only objective of these challenges was the public inquisition.

**Demi:** That and also the sexual tension [She grins and I nod in agreement]

**AJ:** Until last season it was like that, but Josie proposed this to shake things up a bit.

**Rui:** Keeping the public on their toes?

**AJ:** Exactly [Smiles]. Demi will stay in this room, and Rui will go to room N°2 with the other producer, okay?

**Rui:** Yes captain. Then I'll see you later, Demi [I kiss her cheek]

Demi and I scored more points in the bottle spinning game than the other couples. Surprising, but not really knowing that; with the arrival of Priya, some of the boys used the game as an excuse to kiss her, not that I blame them. The girls weren't impressed. Except for Demi and maybe Marisol, you could tell they were intimidated, especially considering that today she was able to couple up with any of the boys. Upon reaching the other room, I saw a screen with 5 options:

  1. The girls comment on Demi coupling up with Rui
  2. Boys' first impressions of their partners
  3. Demi about being coupled up with Rui
  4. Boys talk about their numbers
  5. New girl Priya's first impressions of all the boys



**Seb:** When you make a decision, just press the number to watch the video

With these words, the producer left the room. Thinking about it for a moment, it was clear that the most reasonable choice was 3. It was for the best to be sure where I was standing with Demi, although I was contemplating 5 for a long moment. It is true that the new girl had caught my attention, but based on the first interactions with her it was clear that Ibrahim had caught her eye, since he was her type on paper and also the boy with whom she spent most of her time yesterday, much to Hannah´s annoyance. Finally, I pressed 3.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 1 - 7:00 PM - CONFESSIONAL ROOM N°2]**

Demi is seen sitting in front of the camera, smiling. In the background the voice of a producer is heard.

**Seb:** What are your first impressions of your partner, do you feel there is potential there?

**Demi:** It´s early days, but so far I like what I see. He's handsome without a doubt, and his sense of humor is as twisted as mine, which is a huge YES. Among everyone in the village, he is the person with whom I feel the closest at the moment. Let's see how things go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I puffed out my chest, satisfied with myself. With one last look at the screen, I left the room and went to the kitchen to fill my water bottle. Being distracted, I didn't notice the almond-shaped eyes that looked at me curiously, until her voice brought me out of the trance.

**Demi:** Hey there, how did it go? Did you find out something interesting?

**Rui:** [Yeah, but it's better if you don't know] Yeah, it was fun to see all the shade that came out of yesterday's coupling [I grin]

**Demi:** You can say that again, I knew they were going to talk shit behind my back, but it was actually hilarious to see [Nods in agreement].

**Rui:** [Called It] Ohh, so in the end we chose the same video. Too bad, I was living for the tea…

It was better to keep my cards close to my chest for now, I didn't want to be perceived as too clingy from the start. I had my reasons to be somewhat insecure, and possibly everyone suspected it considering what came to light in yesterday's challenge...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the girls' turn, and the bottle is pointing at Priya.

**Gary:** Priya, you have to kiss the boy who [his eyes go wide] really?

**Marisol:** What does it say?

**Gary:** You have to kiss the boy who was engaged a year before the show

The producers are bastards. No one says anything for a long time, until finally the silence is broken

**Lottie:** Was one of you really about to get married? I never would have guessed

**Harry:** Hey! It´s not like we are all massive players or anything!

**Gary:** Yeah; save for Rocco, we are all hubby material [Rocco rolls his eyes, but does not deny it]

**Marisol:** Mmm no one is giving away much, just go with your gut

Priya smiles and hums for a brief moment while sizing all of us. Finally, her eyes land on me, trying to pull my best poker face.

**Priya:** [Grins] Pucker up big boy

Her gaze moves from my eyes to my lips and her hands wrap around my neck. Her soft lips pulled mine as her hair tickled my chest. For a moment, all I could feel was the sweet sensation of her touch and the coconut fragrance emanating from her body. The kiss lasted seconds, but it took my breath away, until she pulled back with a cheeky smile.

**Rui:** [I try my best to keep my cool] Why do you think it is me?

**Priya:** [She chuckles to herself] Just a hunch [She turns to Gary] Did I get it right?

**Gary:** Let´s see… [He takes the tape off the card, revealing my name] Yeah, one point for the girls.

**Priya:** Yas! Get in!

The other girls look impressed, while Demi raises an eyebrow. I look at her and she shrugs

**Rahim:** [He looks at me thoughtfully] Is this by chance the relationship you told us about earlier?

**Rui:** Yup, that one [I shrug, trying to play it down]

**Hannah:** And did you really end up on good terms?

Of course not, the slut cheated on me with her boss, but there's no way in hell I'm telling you the truth on national TV

**Rui:** Yeah, as I told you before, it was mutual. Neither of us was prepared.

**Hannah:** That's very mature, so you came here looking for your next serious relationship?

Geez, thanks for putting me on the spot. I catch Demi trying her best not to laugh

**Rui:** I mean it would be great to find it here, but the main thing is that I am ready to move on

For a brief moment, my gaze lands on Priya. Although she seems joyful, there is a flicker of hesitation in her face, which I really can´t put my finger on. Before she notices me staring, Gary takes the bottle and we proceed with the game.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 2 – 4:00 PM – BEANBAGS]**

Marisol, Gary, Priya, Demi and I are enjoying the sun while the rest of the girls are in the terrace. Harry, Rocco and Ibrahim are by the pool.

**Marisol:** So, Priya told us yesterday that Ibrahim was her type on paper

**Gary:** Really?

**Priya:** No doubt, he is fit [She licks her upper lip] but I don´t want to make this decision just based on looks

**Demi:** That´s fair, otherwise you could end up with someone who physically ticks all the boxes but personality wise is dry as fuck

**Priya:** That would be the worst! [She tilts her head back and laughts softly, but then is interrupted by a growl].

**Marisol:** The heck was that?

**Demi:** Oops, it was my belly [she grins]. I´ll go for a snack.

**Priya:** I´m hungry as well, let´s go together

As they go to the kitchen; laughing all the way, Gary looks at them with a puzzled expression

**Gary:** Don´t they seem really close? I mean it´s been half a day since Priya just came here

**Marisol:** Those clicked right away. Maybe because they are both big personalities and …

Although I was so interested in hearing Marisol´s theory, I knew that the true reason Demi and Priya bonded so fast was because they were both fed up with the other girls´ crap. Since yesterday, Lottie was really vocal about her discomfort with both girls, as none of them “played by the Girl Code”. Whereas, Hope openly hated Demi´s guts and felt threatened by Priya. Hannah was just Lottie´s little puppet; according to Demi, while Marisol was just plain annoying. My train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone from the kitchen

**Priya:** Guys I´ve got a text!

We all gather at the sun loungers as she comes with Demi, each holding a bag of crisps.

Priya,

The time has come for you to choose which boy you want to couple up with. All islanders must now gather at the firepit.

#decisiontime #thechoiceisyours

**Hannah:** So the time has come

She looks nervous, as Lottie takes her hand. As for Ibrahim, he looks hopeful. Looking for an exit already? Can´t say that I blame you, I would be the same if coupled up with Hannah.

**Rui:** Shit is going down [I look at Demi, and she smiles weakly. What´s up with her?]

As we head to the firepit, I hear the others´s talking in low voices

**Harry:** Don´t worry, if she chooses me we can always get back together at the next chance we get

**Hope:** I hope it doesn’t come to that, I feel really good being around you babe [she pecks his cheek]

Hard to believe she was fed up with him yesterday. I guess some people are really going to play the game. Poor Harry though. As we wait for Priya, I squeeze Demi´s hand

**Rui:** Is everything fine?

**Demi:** Not really, they didn´t have cheese and onion crisps. Salt and vinegar are fine, but not my favorite overall [She pouts as I giggle, amused].

Before I could answer, I notice Priya coming, wearing a shiny silver sheath dress with a plunging neckline. Nobody can take their eyes out of her, as she takes her position at the firepit, facing all of us.

**Priya:** Well, I think you all know this is not an easy decision for me. One day is obviously not enough time to get to know everyone, and coming in as the new girl wasn´t easy. But I want to thank everyone for been so welcoming.

She seems to glance at Ibrahim; who is sitting beside Demi, and beams.

**Priya:** However, at the end of the day I have made a decision. So the boy I want to couple up with is…

Silence descends around the firepit. Marisol squeezes Gary´s hand as Hannah closes her eyes.

**Priya:** … Rui.

All eyes are suddenly on Demi, as realization hits me. Did she really just said my name? I look at Demi with a worried look

**Demi:** It´s fine, go [She manages to smile]

I stand up and walk towards Priya, as I sense Rahim´s glance, clearly disappointed. As I meet Priya´s gaze; with confusion in my eyes, I hear a giggle.

**Lottie:** Good riddance! That´s what you get for stealing other girl´s man

As I´m going to protest, Priya beats me to it

**Priya:** Ugh, put a sock on it, Lottie. I didn´t choose him for a childish reason like that

**Lottie:** Ch.. Childish?! I´m 24!!

**Demi:** And consistently acting like you are 11. I don´t see how any of this is your business

**Lottie:** That.. ! [Demi interrupts her]

**Demi:** Shh, adults are talking. Besides, she did gave me a lowdown before she chose, so it´s fine, honestly

**Rui:** [Now I look at Demi, even more confused] She did?

Before anyone could say anything else, my pocket makes a known sound. I read the text aloud

Priya and Rui,

You´re going on your first date. Please wear a swimsuit and head over the hideaway terrace.

#hottub #priyacolada

**Priya:** Figures. I just changed clothes and now I have to change back [She fakes annoyance, grinning at Demi. She grins back]

**Demi:** I´ll go with you babes

They head straight to the dressing room holding hands, as everyone else looks puzzled

**Rui:** … What the actual fuck?


	3. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi and Priya explain themselves, and Rui and Priya have a date

Avoiding everyone's questions, I go to the dressing room to change. Real talk? That was an excuse; I wanted Demi and Priya to explain what the fuck was going on. When I got there, I went into the dressing room without knocking on the door and saw Demi, by herself

 **Demi:** Hey Rui, could you knock before entering? Or maybe you wanted to see some tits? [teases]

 **Rui:** [I lose my patience] Hun, would you be so kind to explain what the hell...

Then I shut my mouth, seeing Priya in a turquoise bikini with gold decorations. Unlike the yellow swimsuit she usually wore; this was a two-piece, which in addition to accentuating her busts even more also exposed her naturally curvy body. Stripes of black fabric with inlaid chain links wrapped around her neck and waist. It takes me a few seconds to recover from the shock 

**Demi:** [Grins] I fucking knew it, you wanted to see Priya's tits. [Turns to Priya] You have such a way with men babes

 **Priya:** Bitch don´t I know it! [Turns to me] I'm ready for our date handsome [Winks]

 **Rui:** Could you both please listen to me for a goddamn minute?! I really need to know what's going on here. [I make eye contact with Priya] Please don't get the wrong idea, so far I think you are really stunning and we get along just fine, but I don't think we've talked that much? Besides, didn´t you fancy Rahim? [I turn to Demi] And as for you! How is it that you knew Priya was going to pick me and didn't say a thing? I almost had a heart attack out there!

The girls look at each other and then; with a malicious smile, each one grabs one of my arms

 **Demi:** You're right, I think the three of us should talk a bit. Upstairs bathroom?

 **Rui:** Eh? Since when is talking in the bathroom a thing?

 **Priya:** Mmm it's not a bad idea. Besides, if we run into someone we can always say we are having a threesome [She says innocently as they drag me away]

 **Rui:** Demi?

 **Demi:** Hey, I promise we'll explain everything, but we need to move asap. We are running out of time before the date

That said I finally resign and follow them to the bathroom on the second floor. Upon arrival, we lock the door, the girls signal for me to take the mic off, and so I do

 **Rui:** Why here of all places in the village?

 **Demi:** Do you know about another place in the village without cameras and soundproof walls?

 **Rui:** [It takes me a moment to process the information, I look at Demi incredulously] Really?

 **Demi:** Really, this morning Priya discovered it by chance. We did the testing and everything

 **Priya:** It wasn't really that much. Josie mentioned in an interview that she came to the second floor when she wanted privacy and Allegra was being noisy in the bedroom. I just figured out the details

 **Rui:** Ok, I'm all ears [I cross my arms across my chest]

 **Demi:** Sorry for doing this without telling you, it was really a last minute thing [takes my hand] I was the one who proposed to Priya that she choose you instead of Ibrahim

 **Rui:** Why?

 **Demi:** It's purely an strategic move, honestly [Pause for a moment to breathe] You know that the opinion of the public here is very important, right?

 **Rui:** Not that much, but I heard that you could win 50K

 **Demi:** With that in mind, what would have happened if Priya chose Ibrahim and left helpless and pitiful Hannah single?

 **Rui:** Drama obvs, as the producers expected by putting her in this situation [I look at Priya]. Lottie probably would have gone ballistic

 **Priya:** Exactly. Whatever I did was going to result in drama. Also, the public would have hated me and favored Hannah. With Lottie and Marisol it would have been similar, and Hope might have been the easiest choice, but since her partner was already stolen once it would be troublesome if the public starts feeling sympathy towards her. [Looks at Demi and grins] Not that I blame you hun

 **Demi:** I know. Besides, it is well known that the person whose partner is stolen the second day usually becomes the fan favorite, I refuse to let any of those bitches have the upper hand

 **Rui:** Let me see if I got this right? Did you tell Priya to steal me because you wanted to make sure you were the fan favorite?

 **Demi:** But not only that, by doing it this way we make sure that all the shade that Priya was going to receive from the public is transferred to Lottie [Sticks her tongue out]

 **Rui:** How so… ? [I realize] Her reaction!

 **Priya:** I didn't think it would actually work, but my girl here is an evil genius [Wraps her arm around Demi´s waist]

 **Demi:** To be fair, if it wasn't Lottie I'm pretty sure Hope would have made some snarky comment. Anyway, whoever did it would look like a naggy petty bitch

 **Rui:** You really planned everything in detail, I'm impressed… and terrified. [I make eye contact with Demi] I would have appreciated if you told me earlier, but I understand. For a minute there, I thought you had asked her to pick me because you wanted to pie me off [I blush]

 **Demi:** Of course not! [Laughs and ruffles my hair] You know you're my favorite boy in the village, and I definitely want us to get back together at the next recoupling

 **Rui:** [I smile, hug her and then look at Priya] Would you be okay with that? We both wouldn't want to put you at risk

 **Priya:** Don't worry hun, I'm not. The two of us are in a different league from the other girls in the house. Besides, I think Ibrahim would choose me if I told him that I chose you to play it safe

 **Rui:** Fair [Grin]

This whole outcome was interesting, to say the least. As long as people could find love in Love Island, this was still a competition, so everyone probably already had figured out their own game plan. This was not a bad thing, as having a strategy didn´t necessarily implied having an agenda. Demi´s approach was definitely wise, appealing to the public rather than faking her way to the finale. I stood there for a bit, amused about those girls who were two steps ahead of everyone else.

 **Rui:** I guess we are a couple then, let´s have some fun [wink]

 **Priya:** It will be lush [grins] Now let's go to the hideaway before anyone notices we disappeared.

 **Demi:** Before you go, there is another detail. When Priya and I were talking in the kitchen, she said in front of the camera that the reason she was picking you was mainly the age thing

 **Rui:** Noted [thumbs up]

We left the bathroom, quietly. When we reached the living room, we heard Gary and Rocco talking. Both of them stopped when they noticed us

 **Gary:** Here they are! We were wondering where you had gone [He stops to look Priya up and down, not at all discreet] Looking good Priya [winks, then makes eye contact with me] you are a lucky bastard [smirks]

 **Priya:** And you are such a charmer [There is a hint of sarcasm in her tone that Gary doesn´t seem to notice]

Certainly, Priya would have some options in the village. Both Ibrahim and Gary had expressed they were not entirely happy with their current partners, so they had already started looking elsewhere. Rocco hadn't bothered to hide his interest either, especially without Lottie around to complain. After talking for a while, AJ came to tell us that it was time to go to the date, so we said goodbye to the boys and Demi.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 2 – 7:00 PM – HIDEAWAY TERRACE]**

As Priya and I entered the hideaway terrace, I noticed the romantic scenery. There were rose petals scattered around the floor, forming a path to the hot tub. Close by, there was a small table with a cooler containing two glasses decorated with pineapple slices and maraschinos. There was also a bottle with pineapple juice, some ice, rum, and coconut cream; as well as a platter with tapas of different flavors.

 **Priya:** Now this is a proper vacation!

Saying this, she turns on the hot tub and gets in immediately with a smirk

 **Rui:** [Laughs] Sunbathing in a luxurious Spanish villa doesn't count as a proper vacation?

 **Priya:** Mmm the jury is still out, but at the moment nothing could beat drinking piña colada in a hot tub

 **Rui:** True [I smile as I start mixing the ingredients for the drinks]. Do you go on vacation a lot?

Waiting for an answer to my question, I hear a familiar melody. I turn to see Priya in a daze, lying with her eyes closed, while humming a tune that I had almost forgotten about. Seeing her in such a relaxed state was unusual. Since her arrival, she seemed like she hadn't stopped for a minute to catch the air. It wouldn't hurt to let her relax for a bit, so I spent a few minutes mixing the drinks in silence. When I finished, I went over to her and put my hand lightly on her shoulder

 **Priya:** [Startled] Oh, sorry Rui. Did I doze off?

 **Rui:** A little [I chuckle and give her her drink] So you are a fan of Boyz in Motion?

Priya is silent for a few seconds, impression etched on her face

 **Priya:** How did you guess?! Eee I totally stan them!! [Grins, almost spilling her drink]

 **Rui:** I mean they used to be huge; like, ten years ago. And Mason from last season mentioned them as well. I went to some concerts at uni, it was a blast [I smile tenderly, remembering the not so sad memories about those times]. 

**Priya:** Totally! When I turned 21, my friends and I went to this gig and even got to watch them from backstage. The full VIP treatment [She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath] It was literally the most incredible day of my life. I´m still buzzling about it

 **Rui:** You got the VIP tickets? Geez, I´m so jealous. That´s so exciting!

 **Priya:** I know! I mean, I know it´s a bit cringe that even today I´m humming their songs but…

 **Rui:** [I look her in the eyes] Hey, you don´t have to apologize for doing what you like. Besides, did you know they were planning a comeback gig?

 **Priya:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Really?

 **Rui:** Yup, so very soon you won´t be humming “My Sunflower” on a hot tub. You will be able to sing it at the top of your lungs alongside the rest of the fanbase [Smirk]

 **Priya:** You even guessed the song? [She slightly blushes] It´s my favourite. I´ve had it stuck in my head all day [She stretches her arms and relaxes] Anyway, aren´t you coming in? The hydromassage is doing wonders

 **Rui:** Ooh, don´t mind me if I do

As I dip my legs in the hot water, I feel the weight of the world lifting. The hot tub is big enough to allow me to sit next to Priya, our thighs close just as the producers would have expected. I take a large gulp of piña colada and let the hydromassage do the work

 **Rui:** [I sigh] This is the life

We both stay silent for a while, enjoying the massage until Priya speaks again

 **Priya:** What´s you favourite thing about being in the Villa so far, Rui?

 **Rui:** [I think about it for a bit] Soaking up the sun, definitely. Back home I was actually worried that each passing year I was turning paler. A downside of office work is that you spend the whole day indoors

 **Priya:** It´s gorgeous, isn´t it? I totally get you. As an estate agent, I spend most of the day showing people around places; almost all of them with a roof, and another part doing the paperwork

 **Rui:** What about you? How are you finding it, Priya?

 **Priya:** Oh, gosh. It´s weird but totally amazing. Mainly because I haven´t had time off with friends like this in ages. Everyone at home is always celebrating that it´s Friday, and I´m just internally screaming about work, like… Will that buyer pull out? What if there´s a break in the chain? How many open houses will I have?!

 **Rui:** Agreed, I´ve not been in an environment like this since… Actually, I hate to think how long it´s been!

 **Priya:** Right? The worst part is that people never want to view on the weekdays, so I spend all my weekends in a suit showing people around houses, garages, pubs… Heck, I think I´ve even sold a place like the Villa before!

 **Rui:** Tell me about it [I get sick when I remember the office dress code, then smile] But at least we can chill here, with no cell phones to avoid being harassed while we are not there [I take a small breath, and ask the same thing the public might be thinking at this point] By the way, I was wondering what made you pick me among all the boys?

 **Priya:** [Chuckles to herself] Would you be surprised if I told you it was the same reason Demi picked you yesterday? As I told everyone before, I haven´t really got to know all the boys properly, so I just went with the one who made me feel less of a cougar [she sticks her tongue out]

 **Rui:** [Grins] That´s fair, I´m really glad though. Although it took me by surprise, it helped to get to know each other a little better. Even if we end up not being the next Love Island success story, I feel that at least we will be really good friends

The rest of the time, we talked about a bit of this and a bit of that. When we ran out of tapas, Seb came in and gave us a signal that indicated the end of the date.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 2 – 10:00 PM – BEDROOM]**

As I took a shower, I thought about everything that had happened that day. From the plot behind Priya´s decision, to the date that I enjoyed far more than I expected. Although it was the closest thing of a blind date, the whole time I got the feeling that we knew each other for a long time. If anything, spending time with her was as enjoyable as being with Demi, but with Priya I got a different vibe, which I had no clue at the moment. As I tried to figure out what it was, I changed into my PJs, and lay down on the bed that I now shared with Priya. As Demi got into the room, she went straight to the bed next to mine and basically threw herself

 **Rui:** Are you sure you are comfortable being here? If you like, we could go and sleep on the daybeds

 **Demi:** And be eaten by mosquitoes? No thanks, plus I don't think I'll ever get a chance to starfish again. I have to take advantage of it, even if it's just for one night

 **Rui:** Eh? What do you mean by that?

 **Demi:** Ohh, while I was taking a bath, I got a text. There is a recoupling tomorrow [She says casually, while everyone who was eavesdropping stares in shock]

 **Hope:** What the fuck?! Why didn´t you say anything? Read it aloud!

 **Demi:** [Glances at Hope as if she was an ant] Let´s wait until everyone is in the room

 **Harry:** No way, I want to know what it says now! [Some islanders glare at Demi; while others look amused, but overall she doesn´t give a shit. She seems to notice something and smiles that way]

 **Demi:** There you are [grins]

 **Priya:** Hey babes! [She notices the tense atmosphere] Did something happened?

 **Demi:** Now that we are all here, listen to this

 **Rocco:** But Lottie is still in the loo…

Islanders,

Tomorrow night there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose who they want to couple up with & the girl not picked will be dumped from the Island

#girlsgetgrafting #byefelicia

Everyone is silent for a while. Some faces look terrified while others seemed to be planning their next move

 **Marisol:** [Scoffs] Isn´t it a bit soon? It´s been two days

 **Priya:** Tell me about it [Priya looks sad, if not worried. Why would she be? It´s clear her chances are way better that at least three other girls here]

 **Demi:** It was bound to happen sooner or later. Instead of worrying about that, I would rather have a good sleep

 **Rui:** Agreed [I look at Priya; who is still a little tense beside me, and smile] Want to be the little spoon?

 **Priya:** [Grins] I won´t say no to that

When she gets closer, I notice she smells like strawberry... and kiwi perhaps? As I fall asleep; with Priya cuddled in my arms, I think for a bit about what would happen the next day. When I got back with Demi; Ibrahim, Gary or Rocco would pick Priya for sure. So no doubt both girls would get to stay… right?


	4. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone goes home, not before a test of… willpower (?)

**[DAY 3 – 11:00 AM - OUTSIDE THE VILLA]**

**Priya:** [Wheeze] It´s harder than I expected!

 **Demi:** I know right? [Breaths fast] And it´s so big, I just can´t….

 **Rui:** Mmm almost there, it´s dripping all over the floor. Try pressing your arse some more

 **Demi:** [Moan] Damn, I´m so close!

The boys watched in silence the performance, clearly amused. Until…

 **Marisol:** Done!

 **Rocco:** And Marisol crushes her watermelon before anyone else, she is the winner!

 **Priya:** [Pant] Oh, gosh. It´s the first time that my booty lets me down

 **Hope:** [Snort] Well, you could have won if you have focused on smashing the bloody watermelon instead of turning this shit into one of Demi´s porn voiceovers [snickers]

 **Priya:** So? What´s wrong with having some fun? [Raises an eyebrow]

 **Hannah:** Well, it was hard to focus hearing… that

 **Rui:** To be fair, it was really funny [grins]

 **Marisol:** Guys! I´ve got a text!

Marisol,

As the winner of “Girl Power”, this afternoon you can go on a date with the boy of your choice

#bootyward #wonderwomen

**Hope:** Really? Ugh, thanks a lot Demi

 **Demi:** [Snickers] Geez hun, it´s not like you were gonna win anyway [she looks at Hope´s ass, mocking dissapointment]

 **Hope:** [Groan] What the fuck is that supposed to mean? And what are you looking at?

 **Demi:** Only that huge stick you have since you came in here [shrugs]

Hope looks like she is about to say something, but Marisol interrupts

 **Marisol:** Rahim, babe. Would you like to go on a date with me?

Rahim beams as Hannah and Lottie look shocked. Both Gary and Priya raise their eyebrows

 **Rahim:** Sure! I love your costume by the way, it´s purple just like Violet Girl! [He eagerly accepts the invitation, not even sparing a glance at Hannah´s direction]

 **Hannah:** …Who?

 **Priya:** It´s Violet Man´s girlfriend, his favourite superhero [grins]

 **Rahim:** [Looks at Priya, pleased] Yup, I´m so glad you remembered [beams]

Hannah looks defeated, while Marisol smiles flirty at Rahim

 **Marisol:** Well, the fact that I picked the purple costume is a good sign [winks at Rahim]. Let´s get ready, hun

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 3 – 4:30 PM – POOL]**

Priya, Demi and I are chilling by the pool. Demi is floating with her eyes closed, while Priya and I are sitting on the edge. She is splashing a little with her legs, looking worried.

 **Rui:** Priya, are you ok?

 **Priya:** [Blinks] Mmm, yeah? Why do you ask?

 **Rui:** [Smirk] Yup, that was so convincing

 **Priya:** [Seems to relax a little] Oh fuck off! [Chuckles a little] Well, there´s a recoupling tonight and I just got here [whispers] Besides, my current partner is picking someone else and the boy that might be my best match is on a date with another girl right now. So yeah, I´m a little bit worried

 **Rui:** [I give her a reassuring smile] I don´t think you have to worry; like, at all. I mean, have you met yourself? There is no way in hell that you will go home tonight, one of the boys is bound to pick you for sure

 **Priya:** [Blushes] You think so?

Demi floats close to us

 **Demi:** Babes are you joking? Us three are the hottest shit in the Villa right now! Besides, you have this thing… I don´t quite remember how it´s called… oh right, personality! And I don´t think I have ever met a girl as fun to be around, although you are quite chill as well. If Rahim picks boring ass Marisol instead of you there´s something definitely wrong with him

 **Priya:** [Quite relieved] You guys are sweet, but if I get to stay then who do you think is going home?

 **Demi:** Either Lottie, Hannah or Hope, for sure [she says without hesitation]

 **Rui:** Really? I though Harry would go for Hope; you know, since she´s been basically his appendix since she ended up with him. Besides, they are kind of forcing this power couple thing… yesterday I heard them calling themselves “Hory”

 **Demi:** [Groans] More like “Horny”, yesterday I was trying to starfish in peace, but those hoes were doing so much noise and I was like… bitch, that´s so fake!

 **Priya:** [Looks surprised] Really? [She and I look at each other] I didn´t hear a thing

 **Rui:** I slept right through it as well… were they really that noisy?

 **Demi:** Yup, and I saw Gary throwing a pillow at them as well. You both are heavy sleepers for sure, I don´t think any of you moved at all the whole night

 **Priya:** What can I say? After that text I thought I wouldn´t be able to rest at all, but I was so comfy back then that the beauty sleep came on its own [grins at me]

 **Rui:** You´re welcome [wink and turn to Demi] but who do you think Harry might pick instead?

 **Demi:** Probably Hannah. He has been sneaking a glance or two her way. And I remember you told me he stepped forward for her the first day as well. We´ll see I guess.

 **Rui:** It´s a possibility, but Rocco is a wildcard as well. None of the boys are really sure who is he planning to pick for real, as he is always saying that cocaine induced fake deep stuff

 **Priya:** Ugh, I know right? I´d rather go home tonight that ending up with him! [the three of us chuckle for a bit]

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 3 – 8:00 PM – FIREPIT]**

Upon reaching the firepit, I see the girls standing on the other side. I make eye contact with Demi and she smiles, standing at the end of the line holding hands with Priya. Demi wears a light gray dress, printed with roses and green leaves. Priya, on the other hand, wears a white dress with folds that resemble those of a seashell. Nobody says a word, until we hear a phone ringing. Gary stands up.

 **Gary:** Great! I guess I´m going first. I would like to couple up with this girl because she gets what this is all about, and she is a bit of me.

I notice that Lottie is trying to hide a smile. Is he going to pick her?

 **Gary:** So the girl I would like to couple up with is… [grins] Demi

Wait…. WHAT?!

 **Rui:** Are you kidding me? [Lottie, Demi and look at Gary, not believing what was going on]

 **Gary:** Sorry mate, but early days and that [He apologizes, his face not showing an ounce of regret]

Demi makes her way to our side of the firepit; completely silent, and gives me a sad smile before turning at Gary, not looking impressed at all.

 **Demi:** We´ll talk about this later [the way she said these words sounded so calm; and yet, terrifying]

 **Gary:** Sure thing, love [He smirks, completely unaware of the ice in her words]

As I contemplated the whole situation, I noticed Rocco frowning at Gary´s direction. Was he planning to pick her as well? Geez, give me a fucking break. With no clue about what was I going to do now, I hear another phone going off, and Rahim stands up and looks at each of the girls in turn. I notice Priya smiling at him while Marisol flicks her hair giving him bedroom eyes

 **Rahim:** I want to couple up with this girl because; after getting to know her, I think we´re a bit of the same. And I want someone who gets me [He seems to glance at Hannah, with an apologetic look. She looks terrified, as she should]. I look forward to maybe opening up to her more as we get closer… maybe. So the girl I´d like to couple up with is… Marisol

The latina makes a beeline towards the golfer; beaming, while Priya seems pretty disappointed herself… but mainly sad. As the second surprise of the night takes place, I make eye contact with Demi. She briefly looks at Rahim´s direction; frowning, and mouths [dead ting], while I try my best to not choke with laughter, still stunned by the recent events. As I´m lost in my thoughts, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and raise from my seat. In front of me, the girls have different expressions. Hope is looking at me, with the same expression Marisol was looking at Rahim not long ago. Nope, not happening, ever. Either Lottie nor Hannah seem hopeful at all, as I haven´t talked to either of them that much in the past few days, and Priya… looks relieved as she suspects what I´m about to do

 **Rui:** I´d like to couple up with this girl because; since yesterday, we have been having a blast and I could not bear not having her around for the rest of the summer. Besides, she´s flames [I grin looking at her direction and she smiles back] So the girl I want to couple up with is…. Priya!

Priya squeals and comes almost hopping towards my direction, while almost everyone applauds. I notice Demi dedicates me an approving grin as she burst into applause, while Rocco is… frowning again? As Priya comes to my side she hugs me and pecks my cheek

 **Priya:** Thanks, babe! I´m looking forward to spending more time together, we will have so much fun [she grins and then looks at Demi] the three of us

 **Demi:** [Smiles back] You know it, babygirl

As Priya takes a seat beside me, I almost miss Rocco´s deep speech about him being similar to… a moth? Finally, he picks Lottie, and they kiss as he pretends she wasn´t at least his third choice. Finally, Harry stands up, looking between Hope and Hannah

 **Harry:** I didn´t reckon going at the end would be this hard to be honest [he rubs his neck with his hand, and sights] mainly because someone is going home based on my decision. But honestly I know what I want to do… [He gives an OTT speech that I pretend to listen while thinking about what would I be having for dinner that night] Finally, he picks Hope, not before apologizing to Hannah, who doesn´t even try to hide her grief. Hope runs to Harry, ignoring Hannah, and they hug and snog in front of everyone

 **Hope:** My heart was racing the whole time!

 **Harry:** It could only have been you [They start kissing again, not reading the room at all. Lottie glares at both of them, and then gets up and strides over to Hannah, pulling her into a tight hug]

 **Hannah:** I… I don´t know what to say… I can´t believe I´m going home! [That makes one of us]

As Lottie sobs, the other islanders start saying their goodbyes to Hannah. As we were not that close, I just wished her good luck and she smiled weakly. I felt like both Demi and Priya made an effort saying goodbye to Hannah with kind words, maybe a little bit because of the cameras, but mostly because; rather than not getting along, they never really spoke with the redhead at all. Not that either part ever tried. The farewell ended with everyone at the entrance, waving at Hannah, who walked away down the drive disappearing into the night. Demi, Priya and I were the first ones to return to the Villa, looking for food and obviously some alcohol

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[DAY 3 – 10:00 PM – KITCHEN]**

**Demi:** Ugh, I can´t believe this shit! [She fumes as she prepares sandwiches, while Priya puts three glasses with ice into the table and I open a bubby] How the hell that idiot goes and picks someone that is clearly using him? Before that text she didn´t even glanced at his direction, and after one date he thinks she gets him? After one date? Seriously??

 **Priya:** Well… I can´t really say I didn´t saw it coming to be honest. After all, I didn´t pick him when I got the chance yesterday. And I kind of noticed him holding back a bit after that [She smiles weakly, grabbing the last glass as I pour the bubbly. Demi comes and wraps her arm around Priya´s waist]

 **Demi:** Babe, he is such a dead ting anyway, and you deserve so much fucking better. I´m sure after this fiasco there must be some new boys on their way, so you just have got to be patient.

 **Priya:** Yeah… I guess you are right. But for the time being I´m just glad I get to stay [She smiles warmly at me] Thanks again for picking me, Rui. I know it wasn´t the original plan, but…

 **Rui:** [I interrupt her] You don´t have to thank me hun, It´s nice having you around [I grin back] Besides, after Gary went and messed things up, it was a no brainer, honestly. But judging for everyone´s reaction, I think that if I hadn´t gone there first, Rocco would have chosen you for real

 **Priya:** [Makes a disgusted face] You know what, I feel so much better now with this outcome [she hugs me] So Gary wasn´t the only one that was interested in a girl that barely acknowledged his existence?

 **Demi:** For real, I don´t know where he got the idea that I was interested [She pauses as she takes a drink] I´ll have words with him later [she takes my hand as I take a bite of my sandwich] I don´t want to lead him on or anything

 **Rui:** I appreciate that [grin] but for now, we should enjoy this moment. By the way, can I just say this is the best chicken sandwich I´ve ever had?


End file.
